Une danse, juste une danse, EvaLily
by Kaena Black
Summary: OneShot. C'est le soir d'Halloween à Poudlard. James va tenter sa dernière chance avec Lily, sinon, il laissera tomber. Que va faire la jolie rousse? Joyeux noel à tous!


Voici un petit One-Shot que j'ai écris, j'ai quand même mis plus de trois mois à l'écrire et j'ai attendu Noël pour le poster en guise de cadeau à mes lecteurs. Peut être qu'il m'en apportera de nouveaux, mais là je m'avance sûrement un peu vite... 

J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, même si ça m'a prit du temps. Je voulais m'essayer dans un chapitre unique, tellement j'ai apprécié les one-shot que j'ai pu lire dans les différents sites.

Merci à ma correctrice, titou!!

Bonne Lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!

Et surtout, Joyeux noël.

Kaena.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une danse, juste une danse, Eva-Lily

----

On était soir de bal à Poudlard : Halloween. James Potter, qui venait de souffler ses 17 bougies depuis peu, était dans la Grande Salle à jouer rageusement avec un verre vide. Il regardait Alan Stilmann qui dansait un slow un peu plus loin et qui descendait un peu trop ses mains du dos de Lily Evans - SA Lily - à son goût.

Il faut dire pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore (en bref, la concernée en personne...) que James Potter était fou amoureux de Lily Evans, et ce depuis... Personne ne savait combien de temps. Les paris allaient bon train : certains pensaient qu'il l'aimait depuis le début (coup de foudre), d'autres vers la cinquième année (c'est là que James avait commencer à 'harceler' Lily afin qu'elle sorte avec lui). Cependant, une minorité, dont bien sûr faisait partie Lily en personne, pensait que tout ceci n'était qu'une nouvelle farce des maraudeurs, un pari entre eux qui n'en devenait que plus intéressant avec le temps du fait de la résistance de la victime (choisie). James savait bien évidemment tout cela et pour lui c'était la majorité des élèves, dont malheureusement ne faisait pas partie Lily, qui avait raison : c'était un coup de foudre, sauf qu'il s'en était rendu compte cinq ans plus tard...

James avait cependant arrêté de 'harceler' Lily Evans cette année, sentant (avec raison!) qu'elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait d'ailleurs tout arrêté : il avait grandit, mûri, croyant qu'elle le remarquerait enfin, mais ça n'avait pas semblé être le cas. Pourtant, ce soir, il allait tenter sa chance, sa dernière chance. Il avait décidé de laisser tomber si... Il préférait ne pas y penser...

Toujours est-il que ce Stilmann continuait de descendre toujours plus bas ses immondes mains du corps de sa belle et que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout...

----

Lily dansait avec Alan Stilmann, un serdaigle de son année. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de danser avec lui, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait sur la piste de danse, et encore moins dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle venue? Elle n'avait pas envie de venir, alors pourquoi était-elle là? Ah oui, ses amies l'y avaient pousser, afin qu'elle décompresse un peu.

Il faut dire que depuis la mort de ses parents, Lily avait mis de côté tout ce qui était sorties, divertissements et autres, elle se consacrait dorénavant plus à ses études (si c'était possible). Mais pour ce soir, elle avait accepté de faire un break. Et avait accessoirement accepter de danser avec ce serdaigle. Elle apercut James Potter un peu plus loin qui s'acharnait sur un pauvre verre vide. Il semblait mécontent, et énervé... De les voir danser?

Bon sang, il réagissait encore comme si elle était sa propriété privée... Elle pensait vraiment avoir mis les points sur les 'i', mais apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle qui commençait à croire qu'il avait effectivement mûri. Pendant qu'elle ruminait sur le sujet 'Potter', elle ne sentit pas les mains de son partenaire qui s'aventurait un peu trop au sud de son dos.

James Potter était un sujet épineux. Quiconque voulait parler de lui à Lily se prenait un gros vent... Elle ne le supportait pas : il était beaucoup trop 'm'as-tu-vu', prétentieux et autre, même s'il s'était arrangé ces derniers temps. Oui, James Potter était l'être de Poudlard qui l'exaspérait le plus. Il l'avait tellement 'harcelée' ces dernières années que... Arghh. Il l'énervait! Ses amies lui disaient que maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune raison car il ne l'embêtait plus... C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais elle le surprenait souvent à la regarder : en cours, dans la Salle Commune, pendant les repas, près du lac... Et même maintenant.

Il semblait vraiment furieux. Etait-ce parce qu'elle dansait avec Alan? Ou bien parce que... Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte des mains de son partenaire qui descendait un peu trop bas à son goût. Elle se redressa, attrappa lesdites mains, fit un sourire hypocrite à son partenaire :

" J'ai accepté de danser avec toi, pas autre chose. Garde tes mains à distance!

- Ok, ok, ok..."

Seulement à peine une minute plus tard, il recommença. La suite ne tarda pas arriver. Lily lui administra une de ses gifles magistrales, qu'elle avait l'habitude de garder pour Potter. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier et vit qu'il était très satisfait de sa réaction. Curieusement, un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir à sa place et vit qu'elle était seule, ses amies étant à danser sur la piste.

----

James était plus qu'heureux de la réaction de Lily, sa Lily, qui avait fait au moins une des choses qu'il avait imaginé infliger à Stilmann durant ces dix dernières minutes, parmi lesquelles il y avait bien entendu toute farce méchante pouvant être imaginé par un maraudeur : l'humilier en public, par exemplei, ou encore utiliser la manière la plus rapide qu'il soit : un coup de poing ou encore mieux, un bon coup bas bien placé! Ainsi, il arrêterait de faire fonctionner le seul cerveau qu'il connaissait, et ferait peut être la découverte de celui qui se trouvait dans sa boîte crânienne...

Lily était à présent retourner s'asseoir à sa table. Elle était seule, ses amies ayant tous trouvé un cavalier.

James se retrouvait également seul. C'était le moment ou jamais. James se leva et alla vers Lily.

" Evans?

- Non, Potter.

James ne se démonta pas.

- Tu veux danser?

- Pas avec toi.

- Allez!

- Non!

- Une danse, juste une danse, Eva-Lily!

Lily le regarda, en colère.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, c'est clair? Casse-toi! J'veux plus te voir."

James s'éloigna quelques minutes, mais décida de revenir, voulant comprendre. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres lorsqu'une grande perche blonde sans cervelle lui boucha la plus merveilleuse des vues qu'il soit.

" Bérangère! Fit-il avec un faux enthousiasme.

- Oh, James! Viens, danser avec moi, mon chou!

James soupira.

- Ok..."

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la piste et commencèrent à danser sur un air de salsa. James était plutôt bon danseur, et sa partenaire, elle, était la meilleure danseuse de l'école. C'était un vrai plaisir de danser avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était collante, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle se collait actuellement à lui comme une sangsue à la peau, et dans la vie de tous les jours, et bien pour faire court, c'était la présidente de son fanclub non officiel. Bah oui, il n'avait jamais voulu de fanclub, mais deux ou trois illuminées, dont Bérengère, en avait créé un, à son plus grand malheur, et les plus grandes fans le suivaient sans cesse. Et de plus, Lily n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des reproches à ce sujet.

Tout ça l'énervait, mais maraudeur et fier comme il était, il faisait bonne figure, alors qu'à l'inérieur, il hurlait.

----

Lily avait remarqué que Potter avait fait un nouveau geste pour venir vers elle, mais elle avait feint de l'ignorer. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'il vienne la voir. Bien sûr, elle ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais elle adorait s'emporter contre James lorsque celui-ci la taquinait ou se moquait d'elle... Alors elle attendit qu'il arrive. Aini elle pourrait l'engueuler. Comment avait-il osé l'appeler Eva-Lily? Comment... C'était ainsi que l'appelait son père... Elle ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça. Mais au fond, Potter n'en savait rien.

Elle attendit son arrivée... Mais rien ne vint. Elle tourna la tête et vit cette blondasse de Bérengère Hoffman. Elle pesta intérieurement. Cette pétasse se croyait tout permis. Elle était en train de se coller à Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que ce n'était même pas un slow, mais une salsa. Merlin qu'elle détestait cette pouffiasse qui avait créé le 'fanclub de JP', comme si cet abruti n'avait pas déjà une grosse tête, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute. Bref, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle était jalouse.

Mais quelle aguicheuse! Elle était vétue de vêtements rikiki qui devaient être hors de prix. Enfin, c'était connu : plus c'était court et plus cher ça coutaît. En fait, elle avait trois bandeaux : un sur les cheveux, un pour cacher sa poitrine et un pour cacher ou plûtot pour tenter de cacher le reste. Et elle était dix fois trop maquillée. Lily n'avait pas pour habitude de dire de telles grossièretés, mais Bérengère était habillée comme une put... Une péripatéticienne. Ca y est elle était en rogne. Le pire de tout, à chaque fois que Bérengère se comportait comme ça, était que James Potter debenait la victime sur laquelle elle passait ses nerfs. Elle s'en mordait quelques fois les doigts après, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'excuser auprès de lui après. Quelle est la principale qualité d'un Gryffondor déjà? Le courage... Que faisait-elle donc chez eux alors?

Toujours en pestant, elle sortit prendre l'air dans le parc.

----

James eu peine à se défaire de l'emprise de Bérengère sans trop la froisser. Il remarqua alors que Lily n'était plus là. Il la chercha du regard dans toute la Grande Salle, mais ne la vit pas. Totalement découragé, il se rendit dans le parc, ne voulant pas être de nouveau assailli par des filles sans cervelles incapables de réfléchir par elles-même. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lac, passant ainsi à côté de plusieurs couples, plus ou moins occupés, dont son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à 'découvrir' (au sens figuré) le corps de sa petite amie du jour.

James allait s'asseoir lorsqu'il aperçut Lily assise auprès d'un des arbres. Il hésita un long moment, puis se dirigea vers elle. Elle lui lança un regard tellement assassin qu'il préféra faire de suite demi-tour. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il tente sa chance avec un regard tel que celui-là et il ne voulait pas se faire rabrouer encore une fois. Il s'était fait une promesse. Ca lui faisait mal de penser ça, mais il allait devoir abandonner. Il repartit alors dans la direction opposée le coeur lourd. Seulement Lily en avait décidé autrement.

" Alors Potter, tu as lâché ta groupie? Lança-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Il se retourna et la regarda : elle l'avait vu avec Bérengère.

- Je dirai plutôt que j'ai réussi à m'en débarasser. Bon, Evans, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir, alors tu m'excuseras, mais je m'en vais, finit-il avec une petite voix.

Lily fut étonnée par son manque de réactivité. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Qu'avait-il donc? Elle s'était déjà poser cette question lorsqu'elle l'avait vu rebrousser chemin, lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir la harceler aux moments les plus incongrus.

- Bah alors, Potter, elle a gardé ta langue? Réattaqua-t-elle.

James haussa les épaules sans se retourner et continua sa route. Intérieurement, le comportement de Lily Evans le blessait. Mais c'était là un argument de plus pour qu'il laisse tout tomber : Lily ne serait jamais à lui.

De son côté, Lily n'en menait pas large. Qu'avait donc Potter? Elle le poursuivit et l'attrappa par la main.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as? Fit-elle plus doucement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te concerne, Evans.

Son ton agressif la surprit. Du coup, elle perdit tout assurance. Il était vrai qu'il fallait mieux avoir James Potter de son côté plutôt qu'en ennemi... Ledit James Potter s'en allait vers le château. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Hey, Potter! Appela-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

- Pourquoi tu es si agressif?

- Evans, je vais t'expliquer. Pendant toutes ces années tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille, et bien tu vois, tu vas enfin être exaucée. Je te laisserai tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et pas que jusqu'à la fin de l'année d'ailleurs. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, sauf peut être pendant les match de Quidditch ou les cours. J'en ai plus qu'assez! Que tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'accepte, on ne force pas les gens à tomber amoureux! Mais ce que je ne supporte plus, c'est que tu passes sur moi tout ce qui ne va pas. Exemple, l'autre jour le prof de soins aux créatures magiques t'a engueulée parce que tu avais fait une erreur! Sur qui tu as passé tes nerfs? Moi! Je ne t'avais rien fait ! Au bout d'un moment, tu peux comprendre qu'on en a assez. Quand je dis on, c'est moi, car je ne t'ai jamais vu passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre! Alors moi, je sature! Trouve-toi un autre martyre! Moi j'en ai assez!

Il commença à s'en aller.

- Ah, et de préférence, choisi-en un qui n'est pas amoureux de toi! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je dois être le seul assez taré pour être amoureux d'une fille comme toi.

- T'as jamais été amoureux de ta vie, alors laisse-moi rire!

- N'essaie même pas d'en placer une. Et penses ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal! Je préfère me retirer avant que mes amis, qui eux, me connaissent, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, ne me retrouve près à sauter de la tour d'astronomie."

Et il repartit vers la Grande Salle, laissant une Lily complètement déboussolée derrière lui.

----

Bon sang ça faisait du bien! Sirius avait raison. Pourtant, James n'avait pas prémédité ça, mais c'était sortit tout seul... Ca soulageait! Seulement, après quelques minutes, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il erra un peu dans la salle, puis fit apparaître une petite boîte qu'il regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, et qu'il jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il vit. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table où il attendit ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, il se fit accoster par Bérengère qui le harcela de questions.

----

Lily, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avait suivi Potter. Elle l'avait vu avec cet air triste et avait eu l'espace d'un instant l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle l'avait vu jeter quelque chose à la poubelle, quelque chose auquel il avait l'air de tenir. Elle avait été le rechercher. C'était un écrin. Par curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une bague en or blanc et jaune, sertie d'une émeraude. De stupeur, elle se mit la main devant la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda une voix.

Lily se retourna, c'était Sirius Black.

- Redonne-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il en le lui arrachant des mains. Ca ne t'appartient pas. Tu n'as rien à faire avec.

- Mais...

- Quoi? Tu croyais qu'elle t'était destinée, cette bague? Eh ben t'avais raison, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je peux enfin aller la jeter là où elle devrait être depuis des années, au fond du lac, ou même mieux, au de l'univers, bref le plus loin possible d'ici; oh tiens, pourquoi pas la détruire? Oui c'est ça je vais la détruire, fit-il en s'en allant.

- Non!

Elle avait crié sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non? Pourquoi non, Evans? T'en as rien à faire de mon meilleur pote, alors je vois pas en quoi cette bague t'intéresserait.

Lily ne répondait rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Elle savait que Black avait raison, et pourtant...

- Tu veux dire quelque chose, Lily? Demanda Remus, qui arrivait.

- Je... Euh...

- Oh, on dirait qu'elle vient à peine de se rendre compte des sentiments de James, Lunard... Pathétique, vraiment très pathétique. Tu as vraiment cru que tout ça n'était qu'un pari?

Face au manque de réaction, Remus ajouta :

- Ca n'a jamais été un pari, jamais. On est peut être des imbéciles, mais on ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- Laisse-moi rire. Et Jenifer, c'était quoi?

- Euh, une revanche, répondit Sirius. Elle avait fait un sale coup à Peter, alors on s'est vengé. Mais pour le reste, Remus a raison, jamais on a fait un pari comme ça.

- Potter ignore la signification du mot 'aimer'. Laissez-moi tranquille!

- Si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, tu n'aurais pas récupérer cette bague, fit Remus, calmement.

- Franchement, Remus, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à lui parler. Elle dit que James ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer, mais je crois que c'est plutôt elle qui l'ignore.

- Quoi?

- Parfaitement Evans! James s'est plié en quatre depuis deux ans pour essayer d'attirer ton attention, et crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher, sachant pertinemment que c'était une cause perdue d'avance! Tu es une fille aigrie qui n'a que faire des sentiments des autres.

- Hum, hum, entendit-on Remus.

- Bon, d'accord, quelqu'un qui n'a que faire des sentiments de James. Mais moi j'en ai raz le cul que mon meilleur pote cours après une fille hypocrite comme toi. Et apparemment, à mon grand bonheur, ce soir il a décidé d'abandonner. Je ne dirai pas que tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même car tu n'en as rien à cirer.

- Hey, Môssieur 'c'est-moi-qui-ai-raison'. Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça! Tu ne me connais pas, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me juger! Et toi, Remus, je n'ai pas récupérer cette bague!

- Pourquoi l'a-t-on trouvé dans tes mains alors?

- Je... Regardais.

- C'est ça! Et moi je suis blond aux yeux marrons, ironisa Sirius. N'essaie pas de nous faire avaler ça! Tu sais ce que je pense Evans? C'est que tu apprécies plus James que tu ne le crois, sinon tu naurais pas récupérer la bague.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était une bague!

- Tu essayes de te trouver des excuses, là. Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Ecoute, Lily, et ne m'interromps pas. Tu ne savais peut être pas que c'était une bague, mais le fait est que tu es quand même aller chercher cet écrin que James avait jeté. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

- Je... Il avait l'air de tenir à cet objet. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il jette ce à quoi il tenait simplement parce que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui!

- Tu es sûre de ça? Moi, je crois plutôt que tu te voiles la face, Lily. Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit les autres années où James te demandait de sortir avec lui. Je voyais bien qu'il était trop immature pour toi. Mais là, il a changé, il a grandi, il n'a même pas fait une seule farce à Severus Rogue depuis des mois et c'est Sirius qui s'en plaint; enfin... Là n'est pas le sujet. Il a fait tout ça pour toi. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'envoyer balader de façon désagréable. Et Pourquoi ça? Parce que d'autres filles lui tournent autour!

- Qu...?

- Parfaitement, Evans, se radoucit Sirius. Saches que James nous a fait part de son intention de laisser tomber si ce soir, tu le repoussais encore une fois.

- Mmh, mmh, toussota Remus.

- Bon, d'accord, on a 'malencontreusement' écouter aux portes.

- Et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai observer ce qui se passait ce soir : le comportement jaloux de James lorsque tu dansais avec Stillmann, et le tiens lorsque Bérengère l'a accaparé. Oui, parfaitement Lily, tu étais jalouse. Tu avais remarqué qu'il venait vers toi et lorsque tu l'as vu danser avec Bérengère, tu es devenue furax. Tu sais, James ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé aux autres filles, il n'avait que toi en tête. Par contre, son ego est assez démesuré, je le reconnais, et s'il accepte toujours de danser avec ces filles, c'est parce qu'il est soucieux de son image. C'est peut-être un défaut, mais à part ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Je...

-Ouais, ben pour ma part, à mon grand bonheur, James a enfin décidé d'abandonner ta conquête, alors je vais devoir récupérer mon meilleur ami comme une larve, mais je l'aiderai à s'en remettre et le convaincrai pour que tu sois la prochaine cible de nos farces. Même si je sais qu'il ne sera jamais d'accord. Au revoir, Evans. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir. Allez, viens, Remus, allons chercher James.

-Non, c'est moi qui me casse! Vous m'emmerdez avec vos conneries! Au revoir!

Et Lily s'en alla rageusement. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Sirius se détendit, sourit et lança :

-Et ben, fiouh! C'est qu'elle est caractérielle la Lily. Pile celle qu'il faut pour mon petit Cornedrue! Dommage qu'elle ne veuilles pas admettre qu'elle est amoureuse! J'espère que ça va la faire réfléchir, sinon tant pis, on pourra pas se reprocher de n'avoir rien tenté."

Et il s'éloigna retrouver sa petite amie du jour alors que Remus affichait un indéchiffrable sourire.

----

Lily n'en revenait pas. Comment osaient-ils lui parler ainsi? Enfin, Black, c'était normal, mais Remus!? Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Bref, si Potter voulait abandonner, qu'il abandonne, ça lui ferait des vacances! Jalouse, elle? On aura tout vu! Surtout si ça concernait Potter. Elle marcha droit vers le parc, sans se rendre compte qu'elle serrait fermement le petit écrin.

Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lac et attrappa toutes les pierres qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle pour les jeter furieusement dans l'eau noire du lac. Et puis, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle se mit à pleurer. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis la mort de ses parents retomba.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix qu'elle détestait le plus au monde :

"Allez, Jamesie! Moi, je le savais depuis longtemps. Elle ne te mérite pas, cette sainte nitouche. Regarde autour de toi, je suis là, moi!" S'écria la voix haut perchée de Bérengère Hoffman.

Et elle continua sur sa lancée. Lily était furieuse : elle lui cassait du sucre sur le dos (elle avait bien devinée que c'était d'elle dont elle parlait). Remarque, cette peste devait juste être mielleuse avec elle pour approcher James, vu que celui-ci la collait... Attendez, là, Stop, on revient quelques mots en arrière : pour approcher Potter. Elle l'avait appelée la Sainte Nitouche! Elle ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir, cette p!

Elle s'approcha petit à petit de l'endroit d'où provenait les minauderies de Bérengère. Elle se collait littéralement ) Jam... Potter, qui restait totalement stoïque, amorphe. Il semblait vraiment faire preuve de self-contrôle pour supporter cette fille insupportable. Et elle, elle continuait, cse collait, aguichait son... Potter! Grrr! Lily avait envie de mordre!

"Tu es jalouse!" Se rappela-t-elle les paroles de emus.

Non. Bérengère passa sa main sur le bras de Potter.

"Tu es jalouse!"

Non, j'ai dit! Bérengère aguichait Jam... Potter.

"Tu es jalouse!"

Ou... NON! Bérengère caressait la joue de James.

"Oh non, je suis jalouse! Je suis jalouse?" Mais depuis quand? "Je suis jalouse..." Et là, STOP! Elle n'allait pas l'embrasser là? "Eh là stop, ne l'approche pas! Oh Merlin, je suis très jalouse, faut que je me calme... Inspire, expire, inspire, exp... " Non, il fallait qu'elle intervienne pour empêcher cette ignominie!

" Non mais t'arrêtes un peu! TU crois vraiment qu'en me collant comme ça, je serai à toi?

James semblait enfin 'réveillé'.

- Tu rêves, ma pauvre. Jamais je n'aurai envie d'être avec une fille qui ne pense qu'à ses fringues! T'as même pas une once d'intelligence pour avoir créé ce stupide fanclub. T'as même pas compris que je n'en ai jamais voulu et que je ne voudrais jamais de toi? Oui, c'est vrai, je me préoccupe de mon image, et alors? Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai besoin d'un fanclub et ce n'est pas demain que je changerai d'avis, je suis comme ça! Et ne traite pas Lily de sainte nitouche! Tu t'es regardée dans une glace? Je vais te dire une bonne chose : la plupart des mecs qui sont sortis avec toi, pour ne pas dire tous, ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose : passer une nuit avec toi et te larguer. Absolument pas désolé de te dire que je n'en ferai pas parti. Et même si coucher avec un mec une nuit et le laisser tomber ensuite, c'est aussi ta façon de penser, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne te rends pas comptes de l'image que tu donnes de toi, la réputation que tu te fais et celle que tu auras en sortant de Poudlard! Tu veux savoir quelle est ta réputation : celle d'une pute! Change ton comportement si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie dans une maison close. Et barre-toi de ma vue, je ne veux plus te voir!

Bérengère semblait fulminer. Elle s'approcha de James et lui administra une baffe magistrale :

- J'espère au moins que là, j'aurai été à la hauteur de ta Lily et que peut être même je l'aurai enfin surpassé pour une fois!"

Et elle s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Fallait-il qu'elle reste cachée? Telle était la question...

----

James alla s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, puis s'allongea. Il regarda les étoiles et repéra la constellation Sirius. Il se tourna :

" Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du buisson sur sa gauche. Lily? Pourquoi tu te caches?

Lily contourna le buisson.

- Tu savais que j'étais là?

- Tu n'es pas très discrète.

- Bon, ok, mais cette peste ne m'a pas vu, quand même?

James ne répondit pas.

- T'es là depuis si longtemps que ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, non, juste quand elle est partie. Bon d'accord, j'avoue depuis plus longtemps, ajouta-t-elle face au regard de James. Faut dire qu'elle non plus n'est pas très discrète avec sa voix de pimbêche, surtout quand il s'agit de casser du sucre sur le dos des gens.

- Mais pourquoi t'es venue?

- Elle m'insultait. J'étais pas loin et j'ai tout entendu! Elle va me le payer, cette garce! Non, mais comment ose-t-elle?

- C'est Bérengère. Elle insulterait n'importe quelle fille qui m'approche de trop près. Même si là, c'était plutôt moi qui t'approchait.

- Euh... A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle t'approchera plus trop maintenant...

- Eh ben, tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances.

- Tu te rends compte qu'elle va ternir ta réputation un max? Elle va pas se priver!

- J'en ai plus rien à faire, maintenant. Tu m'excuses, mais j'ai envie d'être seul.

Lily était sur le point de l'écouter, mais se ravisa.

- Potter, je... Je voudrais m'excuser. De mon comportement.

- Ouais, je dirai merci à Sirius et Remus de t'avoir parler.

- Oui, ok, j'avoue qu'ils m'ont fait la morale, mais je serais venue m'excuser quand même.

- C'est ça...

- Je te dis que je serai venue!!!

- Bien sûr.

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- T'en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi, alors je vois pas pourquoi ça changerai.

- Je ne suis pas sans coeur ni injuste non plus!

- Ouais, je sais, mais avec moi tu l'as toujours été.

- Hey, j'en ai assez de ta mauvaise humeur! Je te signale que tu me collais et que ça m'énervait! Tu arrives peut être à te contrôler quand Bérengère joue la sangsue avec toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas!

- Oui, merci, j'ai bien vu, j'en ai même trop vu et j'en ai assez!

- Bon, se calma Lily. Je suis venue te résenter mes excuses et je voudrais savoir si tu les acceptes. J'ai remarqué que tu avais changé cette année... Je... Ca me fait plaisir... Je... On pourrait être amis?

- Oui, peut-être.

Lily se baffa mentalement. C'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait... Bonjour le courage!!! James semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle, mais qu'un peu. Elle continua :

- Tu... Tu veux danser?

James la regarda, surpris. Elle ajouta rapidement :

- Entre amis! On pourra parler.

- Non, désolé.

Il se leva et partit. Lily mit quelques secondes à réagir et se leva également. Elle le rattrappa dans la Grande Salle.

- Une danse, juste une danse, James.

- Comment tu m'as appelé?

- James.

- Redis-le rien qu'une fois.

- Ne commence pas à faire l'imbécile!

James la regarda. Son regard était doux. Celui qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, mais qu'elle refusait avant de voir. Il ne dit plus rien, mais l'amena vers la piste de danse où ils commencèrent à danser un slow, malgré la musique rock qui passait au même moment. Mais Lily n'en avait que faire, James non plus. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et continuaient de danser, malgré les musiques qui défilaient, malgré les regards qui les scrutaient, dont celui rageur de Bérengère et ceux amusés de Sirius et Remus.

Ils passèrent enfin un slow et les autres élèves se désintéressèrent d'eux pour se trouver des partenaires. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient progressivement, Lily demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis, alors?

- Certainement pas, affirma James.

Lily sentit son coeur arrêter de battre, puis repartir de plus belle quand James livra ses dernières paroles.

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, Lily, je veux ton amour."

Sur ce, James approcha son visage de celui de Lily, et après un bref instant d'hésitation où il la regarda dans les yeux, il l'embrassa. On entendit des sifflements et applaudissememnts, mais ils s'en fichaient. Grace à Bérengère, même si elle n'en avait aucunement eu l'intention, James avait enfin Lily dans ses bras, et il ne la laisserait plus jamais s'en aller.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili voilou. On est le 2 décembre et il est 23h24, et je viens de finir ce one-shot commencé le 13 août à 22h27.  
Pour les oeils de lynx se posant des questions à propos de la bague, je ne l'ai pas oublié, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part de ne pas en voir parlé vers la fin, c'est purement intentionnel. Peut être ce one-shot aura-t-il une suite s'il est vraiment appécié et très reviewé (je m'avance toujours trop.  
En espérant que ça vous ai plu, je vous souhaite encore à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.  
Kaena.


End file.
